Mario get Stuck in the Castle
Gumdramon saw a Castle and he saw Mario and Luigi Luigi: Look, Peach's castle is back! But it's seem Peach isn't home. Mario's been calling and Calling, but someone says no one's there. Gumdramon went to the door Mario: Hello? Is somebody there? And you here, Peach? Peach: No! No Princess here! There's no one here! Then Mario appeared at the throne room Mario: Hello, Peach! Peach: Oh, is you Mario. I thought you were Bowser. And she saw Gumdramon Peach: Is that you're new friend? I'm so sorry, Mario. But I don't know where are my cakes is. They are looking for the cake and Gumdramon found it on the top of the selves Peach: My Cake! How did it get up here? Would you like some Peach cake, Mario? Don't think, you have to, of course. Mario: Oh, thank you, Peach. It's time to eat some cake. He is eating the Cake Peach: Um, Mario... You should stop now... I think you save some for us. Gumdramon is leaving the Castle Luigi: Help! My Brother got stuck! Then went back to the Castle Peach: I leave the room, and Mario is inside the Dining room. And for that, the Doorknob is broken, I can't get him out! Mario: Someone, get me out! They went outside Mario: Oh, dear. I don't want to stuck here forever. I need to get down, can you bring me a Ladderr so I can get down? Peach: No, you can't! If you do that, you're gonna hurt yourself. Because of you, weight I'll gonna make the Ladder broken. Wait, I have Garden, maybe I can make some Carrot top Juice. That's right! I got some Vegetables plants too. Oh no! Then Yoshi appeared and bump into Gumdramon. Yoshi: Yoshi! Mario: Yoshi, it's great to see you. It's seem you ran into Gumdramon. Yoshi: Yoshi! He ran off Gumdramon: Man, Yoshi. What are you doing here, anyway? He saw him eating the Vegetables Peach: Because, he's hungry! Oh, this is terrible. If Yoshi eats all the Vegetables, Mario will be stuck here forever. Please help me! Keep Yoshi away from my carrots! Toadsworth: This is quite a fix. But I have just the solution. Pay attention, now. Gumdramon, you'll have to protect this Carrot patch. If Yoshi eats the Carrot twice, it'll be gone. Toadsworth is eating Toadsworth: Once... Twice! Just like that. Protect the Carrots from Yoshi tongue and you receive points. How, you ask? It's elementary! Simply get to the Carrots before Yoshi tongue gets them. There are fifteen carrots here. Your score depends on how many you save, and how many times you block Yoshi. Oh, and one more thing. You should rush it the key to a high score. You have to rush while near a Carrot that isn't eating yet. You'll dash to the starter area before Yoshi tongue get them. Well, good luck! Gumdramon is protecting the Carrots and he did it Yoshi: Yoshi... He look disappointed and he left Peach: Thank you for saving my garden, Now I'd better make that Carrot top Juice. I'll get the Carrots, so please wait inside the Castle. He went back and Peach back Peach: I gave Mario the Carrots top Juice, now's he's gonna climb down the Ladder. Mario is climbing down, but the Ladder is losing it's balance and Mario fell to the kitchen Peach: Oh no! First my garden and my kitchen!? Mario: Oh boy. Where am I? And why are there so many food? Well, if I'm here, I get something to eat. I hope they have Spaghetti.